Many vehicles today have communication modules that monitor communication buses and relay messages from one vehicle module to another. However, when a vehicle event occurs resulting in power loss, there may be limited available energy reserve for the communication module to relay the messages.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for energy reserve conservation for communication modules for vehicles, for example that can potentially improve the ability for communication modules to relay certain messages after a vehicle event has occurred. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.